


I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Somebody Who Loves Me)

by parkersharthook



Series: bunches o' hevie [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Hevie - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, dance major evie, eviarry, like this is pretty filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Harry Hook has very talented and very gorgeous girlfriend, he can't help himself sometimes.-or-Dance major!Evie turns Harry on with her dance routine at a comp
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook
Series: bunches o' hevie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Somebody Who Loves Me)

She was beautiful, that was obvious. Everyone knew it. Every female and male. Even she knew it. She was drop dead gorgeous. With her pale flawless skin and her ruby lips, it was hard to take your eyes off of her. She moved across the stage purposefully.

Her deep blue flowed freely around her and whipped through the air as she turn on her toes. Her skintight jeans scratched against each other lightly as she moved her legs rhythmically. Was there anything she couldn’t do?

He sat there, his eyes not moving from the stage as his love performed her heart out. She maintained her grades, mastered almost all forms of dance, and managed to capture his heart in the process.

The upbeat music sped up for a moment but Evie continued to stay on beat with her motions. She was performing a hip hop routine she had been learning in the past month so she could compete. It was the National Auradon Dance Competition and her teacher had issued Evie a challenge: compete in the hip hop category. Evie was nervous at first, preferring ballet and jazz over anything else. But she was still an isle girl and as stubborn as ever, so she didn’t back down instead taking the challenge by the horns. She had been practicing for the past four weeks endlessly and she was tired beyond belief.

But there was Harry, her faithful and loving boyfriend, by her side throughout it all and now he was here to watch her cross the finish line. He was in awe at how her body was moving, not knowing that it was physically possible. He sat in the second row, a single rose held between his fingers. He had been fiddling with it nervously, waiting for her performance. But now as she was gliding and twisting across the stage, his attention was completely captured by his blue haired princess.

She finished abruptly, the song slowly fading out. He was speechless for a moment but soon joined the standing crowd in their cheers and praise. She covered her mouth in happiness and quickly waved to the crowd, making her way offstage. Harry could barely sit through the rest of the performances, dying to see his princess. He was lazily watching a ballet routine when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and soon a large smile was forming.

Princess: come backstage. I’m in prep room 59 with some other people.

Pirate: on my way

He slid out of his seat and dashed up the aisle and out of the auditorium. He walked through the dark hallways until he found the correct room which was propped open. A group of performers were spread out through the room, each in front of their own vanity mirror with lights. Family members and guests alike were congratulating their respective dancers. Harry quickly found Evie’s blue hair and made his way towards her. She was leaning forward in her chair, fixing her lipstick in the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning.

Her blue hair was undone and flowing down her back in loose waves. Her lips were adorned with her signature red color, this time a bit darker. Her eyes were decorated with dark makeup, causing the deep blue irises to stand out even more. He walked behind her and dropped kiss onto her cheek.

She leaned back in her chair and looked up at him, “Hey there pirate man.”

He smiled, “Hey there princess.” He bent down and met her waiting lips in a quick kiss. He pulled away much to her dismay and grabbed a nearby chair. He dragged it next to her and plopped down. He shyly gave her the rose he had been holding, “for ye, my bonnie lass.”

Evie smiled and gently took the rose, “it’s beautiful. Thank you Harry.” She placed the rose on the vanity counter and turned to him. “What’d you think of the performance?”

“Absolutely gorgeous. Ye were amazing lass. I couldn’t take mah eyes off of ye.” He leaned in closer and pecked her lips, “the way yer hair flowed behind ye.” Another peck, “the way yer body moved in sync.” Another kiss, “and the way yer hips moved… ye had me out of mah mind.” This kiss was a little bit longer and Harry lightly chewed on her bottom lip causing her to push him back slightly. She blushed heavily as she looked around the room.

“We’re in public Harry.” She whispered.

He rolled his eyes, “ah dinnae care. I want the whole world to ken that this bonnie lass right here is mine.”

She patted his cheek as she stood up, “That’s sweet but I have to go to the presenting of the awards.”

“I’ll be there cheerin’ ye on.”

She grabbed his hand, “I don’t doubt it.”

~.~

She gasped as her back collided with the wall, her body arching at the rough contact. He continued his attack on her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. He fumbled with the door knob and silently thanked the spirits that it was late and everyone was asleep. He finally unlocked the door and opened it, causing the two to stumble in. He kicked the door close and encircled her waist, bringing her body closer to his.

She breathed out as he nipped at her skin. She shuttered slightly, “Gil?”

He didn’t stop his kissing. “not” Kiss. “here.” Kiss. “gone for” kiss. “the week.” She smiled and threaded her fingers through his locks once again.

His hands began to travel past her waist and lightly skimmed over her butt causing her breath to waver. He gripped at her thighs and quickly pulled them around his torso. She locked her ankles around him and he spun them around, so she was leaning against the door once again. He moved back to her neck and began to trail the kisses lower as Evie fumbled with the hem of his shirt. “This. Off. Now.”

He smirked against her skin and let her pull the fabric over his head, only disconnecting to fully discard the article of clothing. She looked him in the eyes as she trailed a sharp nail lightly over his toned abdomen. She bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes, knowing it would have an effect on him. He growled lowly and instantly reclaimed her lips with a new sense of urgency. She felt him reach his hands under her shirt and gently pull it over her body until she was just in her bra. He positioned his hands beneath her butt and walked the two of them to his bed, gently dropping her onto the mattress. He hovered above her, his forearms on either side of her body and holding up his weight.

He ground against her center causing her to moan in pleasure. She lightly pushed Harry away from her and flipped them over so she was sitting on his waist. She teasingly pinned his hands to the mattress above his head. She rolled her hips against his manhood causing him to groan. She left her lips a few centimeters from his, the two sharing the air but not completely connected.

He murmured lowly, “Yer gonnae be the death of me princess.”

Evie smirked and slowly crawled her hands back down his body until they rested on his stomach and she was sitting upright. She slowly brought her hands behind her back and undid her bra clasp. She let the garment slowly fall down her arms before she discarded it onto the floor.

Harry’s voice was breathy as he spoke, “Every time I see ye, ye take mah breathe away.”

She smiled at his kind words and dipped back down to resume the kissing, this time the pace much slower and sensual. Her fingers fumbled with his belt clasp before finally getting it undone. She quickly moved to undo the button on his pants and sighed in relief when she felt it release. He didn’t let her remove his pants before flipping them once more. He quickly undid her jeans and hooked his thumb into the waistband. He ran his fingers slowly down her long legs, bringing the pants along with him. He stopped with them bunched at her ankles and slowly untied her high tops before pulling them off her feet. She quickly kicked off her jeans and motioned for him to join her again. He smirked and happily obliged to her command, quickly grounding himself over her center.

She threw her head in pleasure as his rough jeans created a fantastic friction where she needed it most. “Harry…” She breathed out. He almost lost himself right there when he heard her moan his name.  
He held it in though and instead dropped his lips so they were next to her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine, “aye princess?”

“I need you.” He ground against her center again causing her mouth to fall open, “Plea-please.”

“As ye wish.” He nipped at her ear and paused, “Princess.” He quickly knocked off his shoes and discarded his pants. He moved back up her legs and pulled her underwear down to her ankles. He smiled at his naked princess griping the sheets. She kicked off her underwear and wrapped her leg around his back, hoping to bring him closer to her. He quickly felt to his stomach and pressed a quick kiss to the inside of her thigh. She let out a shaky breath. He kissed higher and higher up her leg before passing right over her heat and going to the other leg.

She groaned in sexual frustration, “Harry, please. Stop teasing.”

He actually listened to her this time and quickly pressed a kiss to her clit. She arched her back as he drove his tongue into her. Her fingers ached to grip something and quickly reached down to tangle in his hair. He moaned into her at the feeling of her fingers tugging at his locks. He added a finger to his ministrations and she also unraveled at that. Her back arched and she moaned loudly.

“Harry, please.” Her voice almost came out in a whimper and Harry thought he’d done enough teasing. He pulled off his boxers and quickly aligned himself with her entrance. He laced their fingers together and moved her hands above her head as he slowly pushed into her. They both moaned loudly. Evie welcomed his size easily but still found herself speechless at the feeling. And Harry, no matter the amount of times they had sex, still lost his breath at her tightness. She wrapped her legs around his torso forcing him deeper into her. He started moving slowly in and out of her, teasing her.

“Faster Harry.” She moaned against his neck. He didn’t listen to her, instead as he fought to control his pace. He loved being rough with his princess, knowing she loved it too but he also loved cherishing her and going slow because after all… she was a princess. He continued his steady pace, dropping his forehead onto the mattress beside her head. She groaned and tightened her legs around him, “please Harry faster.”

He growled and sped up a little causing her to arch her back, aching for more contact and friction. He couldn’t resist the moans and whispers coming from her mouth and found himself speeding up once again. He pulled out of her, flipped her over and drove back into her. She moaned and pawed at the sheets, loving this side of Harry.

He kept on hand on her hip and the other pushing her head deeper into the mattress. He pounded into her from behind, hard and fast. Her moans came out in short bursts, his name falling from her lips as if they were a curse.

“Oh fuck Harry.” She moaned after a hard thrust, “Shit, Harry. Oh fuck, I’m gonna-”

He didn’t stop his movements but slowed down slightly as he let her come down from her high. She breathed heavily and panted but continued egging him on. She felt the familiar sensation build up once again. He moved the hand off of the back of her head and brought it to the other hip, gripping her tightly and pulling her back as he thrusted forward. He continued to slam into her while she whispered for him to never stop.

“Shit, I’m close.” He finally breathed out. Evie felt like she could do this forever but the sensation had grown stronger and was about to reach its breaking point, again.

“Me too.” She breathed, gripping the sheets tightly. She shut her eyes tightly when she felt his hand snake around her waist and toy with her clit, “Oh god.”

He continued to work her clit and pound into her at an unreasonably fast pace, “Come for me princess.”  
She slumped onto the mattress as she felt her orgasm hit her once more that night. Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath. His thrusts became sloppy as he felt himself get closer and closer to his release. He pulled out of her and Evie lazily rolled to her back. Her hair was plastered to her forehead but she just pushed it away and sat up. He was on his knees, and she quickly gripped his manhood. She stroked him a few times before opening her mouth and closing her plump lips around his member. He groaned and rested his hands on the back of her head as she bobbed up and down on him.

“I am so close Evie.” She applied light suction, hollowing out her cheeks and looked up to him. He met her gaze and lost himself at the twinkle in her gaze. He forced her further down on his member and held her there as he shot his seed down her throat. She moaned as she swallowed all of it. He loosened his grip on her head and she swirled her tongue around his member to clean him up before pulling off with a pop. The two lay down on the bed together, Harry’s chest heaving. She put her head on his chest and dragged a nail around his chest, making random designs. He wrapped one arm around her and put the other behind his head. He placed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“Evie, ye are amazing.” She giggled slightly and snuggled deeper into him, “I wasn’t too rough was ah?” She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. She shook her head, a smile ever present on her face. He looked at her seriously and brought her closer to eye level, “I’m serious Evie. I love ye too much to hurt ye and I want to ken if I am. I dinnae want to cause ye pain.”

She kissed his lips, “I swear on my fashion line and dance career that you weren’t too rough.” She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, “I am a villain after all.”

He growled lowly and brought her into another breathless kiss. “ye Evie are magnificent.”

“And you Harry are the love of my life.” She fluttered her eyelashes and shifted her body so she tucked under his arm, “I love you Harry.”

He watched as her eyes delicately closed and he pressed another kiss to the top of her head, “I love ye too, Princess.” He pulled her closer and let out a small sigh. This was the life he always wanted and he was happy he finally got his hands on it.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudo :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
